Water Under The Bridge
by PenWielderM
Summary: Lance McClain had a pretty sweet life. Interesting friends, #1 spot in his pilot class, and a certain mysterious mullet brain to prove his awesomeness levels to. However, what's this future fighter pilot going to do when a video game he bought to play with his friends called "Voltron", clashes with reality? It's hard to hit re-wind on a reality check. Klance, Punk, and Shirollura.


Keith Kogane: (18) Red lion. Half-Galra

Lance McClain- (17) Blue lion- joker

Pidge(Katie Holt)- (14) Green lion - smarts/engineering

Tsuyoshi (Hunk ) Garett: (17) Yellow lion- Thick boned/ strategist/engineering/cook

Shiro (?): (21) Black lion- leader , robot arm, captured by aliens.

Princess Allura: (1000+) Princess of Arus.

Coran: (old) Bodyguard. Pilot

Zarkon- (1000+) Baddie

Druid Secretary (old) - Zarkon's lover (JK) helper.

Keith's father (45): Texan lmfao

Keith's mother (178-still alive) : Galra (obviously doy)

SPACE MICE: Allura and Shiro's children (JK)

Prince Lotor (?): Zarkon's son?: (S3 more like)

Title of Fanfic: **Water Under The Bridge**

AU. Lance goes to a special highschool for engineering and pilot students with Hunk and Pidge. They are all in the pilot program together though Pidge does more engineering. Keith flushed out a year back leaving Lance #1. Enjoy. There is Klance, Punk, and Shirollura. And I'll MAKE someone for Coran cuz it's not fair he is alone, he's awesome.

Mission 1: who's that mullet brain?

Finally.

After 5 months, since the release of the coolest game in history, Lance McClain would finally have some of the spotlight in his brief Sophomore highschool experience. He held the brand new Legend of Kelda game, The Hamora's Mask, giddy as all hell. "Wait till I tell Pidge, he LOVES games like these," Lance's smile proudly reflected his mood. With a spring in his step he dashed to the neighborhood he knew Hunk lived in.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hunk nearly dropped the cookies he was currently baking as Pidge, Hunk's neighbor for the past year, sat cross-legged with his scrawny legs under the table in the dining room. Pidge was in that familiar comfortable pair of shorts and a turtle-neck jacket top. Pidge was fiddling with some robotic parts, muttering incoherently but he nearly dropped his screwdriver as Lance's obnoxious yet giddy voice rang from the other side of the front door. "Guys! Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I just bought!"

Hunk made a worried face. He put down his cookies and he opened the door, letting Lance tumble in. Pidge however, was less inclined towards being worried and more inclined towards being wary. " I swear Lance, if you announce that you bought another copy of Bunny Girls, limited editi-"

"Nope! I didn't! Not this time-but that reminds me, I need to renew my subscription." Lance cheerfully said, swinging the bag with the new video game inside on his arm.

"...Grand. Tax dollars going towards a worthy cause," Pidge's dry sarcasm wouldn't dissipate Lance's good mood. Lance wasn't the type of guy who liked to put a damper on things.

"Indeed Pidge. My man, one day, when you're older, you'll understand the importance of being a real man," Lance replied sage-like. Hunk just resumed putting his cookies onto a nice flower plate, keeping his manly trap shut. Pidge however looked over Lance with that familiar raised eyebrow, deep set frown of dissaproval and shrugged.

"If being a man means reading slutty magazines then I'll stick to being a boy with his robotic toys," his dead pan response made Lance twitch only slightly. Okay, so that may have hurt his feelings a little. He was trying to help Pidge, who was the youngest of them in the program, having entered it at 14 instead of 16 like most Pilot Engineers. Lance knew that his own personal talents didn't lie really in engineering but he loved to fly and that was why he was a fighter class pilot! Or would be… if that captain of his ever stopped lecturing him about being #1 only because a certain mullet headed idiot dropped out a year ago.

Only slightly disgruntled by the [surly] tone Pidge took with him, Lance plowed on through his emotional disgruntlement by focusing on why he was over at Hunk's house in the first place. "Look, we can talk about the philosophy of manliness later, I have an announcement!"

Hunk brought the piping hot "Tsuyoshi" special chocolate "hunk" cookies into the living room. "Is it Taco Tuesday? Cuz last I checked, it's Saturday," Hunk replied somewhat nervous and trying to be funny since it was either that or worry about his parents finding another copy of one of Lance's "manly" magazines in his parent's house again.

"Uh, no. It's even better. It's The Legend of Kelda!" Lance waved it around proudly. Pidge actually paused his tinkeringa and his eyes bugged from behind his round glass frames.

"Whoa! Dude! That's the pre-release limited edition-" Pidge's geek was showing as he swiped for the game in Lance's hand. Lance pulled back though and Pidge missed, faceplanting. Lance giggled like a giddy person.

"You bet! Pidge, dude, I literally almost died when my name moved up on the waiting list!" Lance's grin spread from ear to ear. Pidge just began to drool. Lance felt his confidence return to maximum. Finally, Pidge and even Hunk were both as excited as he was. THIS was the mood he was going for.

"Wow, that's awesome, Lance, buddy," Hunk said, as he munched on one of his cookies. He winced though as it was hot. Pidge himself took a cookie and began to nibble. Lance was too excited to eat anything though he knew that Hunk was the best cook in the entire neighborhood.

Lance laughed. "Hey, who wants to binge on this game instead of studying for finals?" He was half-joking but he also hated tests and honestly this game was the sole light in his neverending darkness which was testing.

"You make it so difficult to say no," Pidge groaned. "Winter Break is just around the corner and our finals are literally two days from now."

Hunk nodded profusely in agreement. Lance's lower lip quivered in a pout. "Aw come on guys, live a little!"

"My parents would kill me if I didn't study," hunk said nervously.

Pidge was a bit looked to Pidge noticing his quiet along with Lance. "Pidge? What about you?" Lance asked quickly, not sure what the silence was for. He could tell something was wrong but that was it.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about when to text mom that I'd be home," Pidge breezily began to text on his phone as he spoke.

But Hunk and Lance both knew better. Pidge mentioned living with his mom but they knew that his mom was an only parent. It was kind of obvious from Pidge's discomfort whenever Lance or Hunk mentioned their own parents who were happily married couples. They knew better than to pry Pidge about his personal life story. "Look, my parents are out at some engineering conference and they won't be back until tomorrow," Hunk finally said. "If we are going to do this game, the time is now."

Lance nodded excitedly. "Hell yes! Let's do it! Hunk you make the popcorn, Pidge, you get all those patches and cheats at the ready! I'll set this baby up!" Lance excitedly began to assemble the proper game system. Pulling out 3 controllers from Hunk's game box, he set up the game on the 28 inch plasma tv in the living room.

These three always had a system for this sort of thing. Ever since they met a year ago at the Garrison Highschool in Missouri as 3 separate transfer students, they had become friends. Sometimes Lance felt like Pidge and Hunk were closer to each other than him but he wasn't bothered too much. After all it was a privilege for them to hang out with someone as awesome as him.

With the game set up and the popcorn popped, the three boys eagerly began to play. As early evening rolled around, Lance looked to Hunk who was currently mumbling to Pidge about the secret treasure quest in the game. Lance stretched.

His phone rang with a catchy pop tone and he made a noise of surprise as he fished it out of his back pocket. "Oh guys, hang on- my mom is calling," Lance got up as he spoke, and the others just nodded, still distracted.

Entering the hallway, Lance leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed as the phone nestled against his cheek and shoulder. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Honey, we had a call from your instructor in regards to your pilot simulator you did earlier this week," his mother began and already Lance felt queasy. It was that tan buzz cut military dude, Lance just knew it.

"Oh this is news," he replied trying to sound casual while internally his mind was racing as to what that annoying guy could have said.

"He said you went rogue on the simulator more than once during the practice and that if you fail it one more time, you won't be able to stay in the #1 spot for fighter pilot."

"What? Are you serious?! That test is Monday at 8 am!" Lance nearly dropped his phone from shock and possible terror. Being #1 ever since Keith Kogane washed out had made Lance feel well, pretty damn cool. Everyone at school wanted to totally be him even if they didn't actually say that out loud at all.

"We only want you to succeed honey, so please, please do what you're asked," his mother sounded tired and Lance felt his face fall. His voice was quiet and almost serious.

"I know mom."

"I love you, Lance."

"I know. Me too."

"See you soon, honey."

The phone's dial tone rang in his ears as Lance felt his mother's message echo through his ears and his mind. "Hey Lance, everything-" hunk was saying as he popped his head out into the hallway.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah everything is fine," Lance said weakly.

"Dude, you look like you ate something nasty, what's up?" Hunk said with a frown. Pidge poked his head out from around Hunk's sturdy build.

"Guys, it's nothing…" Lance shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"It's obviously something. Just tell us dude," Pidge said impatiently though with a rough gentleness.

"... You know how we did that flight simulation earlier this week?" Lance began.

Hunk nodded. "Oh right, I remember that one! We all… Failed… It…" his voice trailed off as his expression was clearly upset at remembering.

Lance looked at his feet.

Pidge rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you told us you were a tailor cuz you could thread the stupid needle," he quirked a honey- blonde brow.

Lance looked disgruntled. "Well normally I can!"

"Lance, no one calls you "The Tailor"," Pidge said with a huff.

Hunk raised his hand to break the ice as best as he could. " uh, so what about that simulation?"

Lance grimaced. "My mom said that they got a call from the instructor. If I can't pass on Monday… I'll lose my chance to become a real fighter pilot."

"What?" Hunk and Pidge both stared in shock. Lance was startled to see them actually care that much. A small part of himself felt moved. He didn't show it though. He was way too manly.

"What did he say?" Pidge pressed, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his button nose. Lance didn't focus too much on the effeminate young man staring at him as he looked to his feet again.

"I'll lose my #1 spot. I don't know where that will place me… Either #2 or…." Lance didn't even feel like making an immature potty joke out of what just came out of his mouth. He was that depressed.

The other two boys could clearly tell and Hunk patted his shoulder. "Well, then we will just have to make sure you don't fail it," Hunk said with a smile.

Lance brushed off his touch. "I think I'll just go home and prepare…"

"Whoa, Lance choosing to study over playing video games? Are pigs flying?" Pidge looked out the window. "Nope, no pigs. But someone left their motorcycle in the handicap section and looks like they're about to run away from the police."

"That sounds really lame," Lance said but he went over to the window out of curiosity cuz drama was always interesting. His eyes widened.

"No way!" His jaw dropped.

"What?" Pidge asked confused with Hunk as they looked over Lance's shoulder out of the window. A lanky older teen with black hair, wearing a red bandana over his mouth, in a black top, blue jeans, black gloves, and a red and black mid-riff jacket currently kicked up his motorcycle stand and was revving around a few police cars- by using the sidewalk.

"That's Keith!" Lance said dumbstruck.

"You sure?" Hunk asked.

"Oh yeah! I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance huffed, rushing towards the door. Pidge grabbed his own back pack, looking confused as Hunk followed Lance to the door.

"Who?" Pidge asked loudly completely confused.

"He was at the Garrison till he flushed out a year ago, placing me first in fighter class." Lance explained tossing open Hunk's door.

"Wait! Lance! Where are you?-" Hunk squeaked as Lance grabbed some car keys off the rack with a taco key chain and took off in hot pursuit.

"Grab your keys Hunk, you're driving!" Lance shouted as he ran over to Hunk's little yellow Beetle.

"Wait- my parents say I need to use that for emergencies!" Hunk yelped as he bolted outside along with Pidge who was shoulder a small grey backpack.

"This is an emergency so kick it!" Lance unlocked the car, hopping into the shotgun.

"Oh man, my parents will kill me!" Hunk groaned as Pidge got into the back seat. "Pidge, not you too!"

"Come on, this beats sitting at home bored, besides maybe we can ask this Keith some questions!" Pidge buckled up as he spoke.

Hunk groaned with nervousness. "Pidge, we don't even know him that well!"

"Well… I'm all for going." Pidge looked to Lance expectantly. Lance nodded.

"I just want to see what that mullet-brained weirdo is up to." Lance wanted to rub it in Keith's face that he was number one now though it was by default.

He reveled in the possible expression Keith would have.

Hunk got into the driver's seat but he relaxed. Lance looked at him impatiently. "Hunk? Why are you relaxing?"

"Well he's gone now," Hunk pointed out.

It was true. The sound of the motorcycle engine had died. However the sound of police sirens starting up made Lance's crest fallen expression raise. "Follow those sirens!"

Hunk yelped. "Are you crazy!? We'd be interfering with a police investigation at that point!"

"According to the police signal I'm connected to," Pidge said, undoing his stuff in the backseat and clacking away at his keyboard, headphones in and operational. "... Keith is headed southbound on the freeway."

"How do you do that?!" Lance said with an excited whoop.

"I got skills," Pidge shrugged.

Hunk cried internally at his wasted cookies and his lawless youth as he started up the car and went in the direction that Pidge was directing him.


End file.
